–§ Behind My Sad Eyes §–
by MeKaRy
Summary: Algo mio pero protagonizado con shun, lean por ustedes, soy mala con el resumen u.uU


**Titulo:** –_§–Behind My Sad Eyes–§– –_**†–Detrás De Mis Ojos Tristes–†–**

**Anime:** Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco)

**Autora: **Kara Hilan Ranjiri **–†– **_Silvery Foxy_ ––

**Personaje: **Shun.

**Advertencia: **One-Shot/POV/Dark/Dead/Blood/Shone-ai/AU/OOC/PT

**Género: **Tragedia/Drama/Semi-Romance

**Aclaraciones:** El termino PT o lo que sería lo mismo en español, 'Pensamieto Personal' es porque incluyo parte (por no decir que todo) lo que pienso o escribo durante clases y no me siento muy bien que digamos, tanto de salud como mental (con la clase de compañeros que tengo, a cualquiera le gustaría hacer eso, y ya verán a qué me refiero). Involucro también unas cuantas cosas personales, no tanto para que sea una 'biografia' pero sí varias importantes.

**Dedicatoria:** A **Jade-chan** ya que fue la primera en leerlo, pero aún así, va para ti mi linda sis. También va para otra persona que espero le agrade y me deje su sincera critica. Si alguien desea hablar conmigo de algo relacionado con este u otro fic en especial, me pueden contactar desde el mail de mi profile o desde mi otro mail:  
kara(guión bajo)hr(guión bajo)18(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com.  
Pero me gustaría también que me avisaran quién es el que me agrega, debido a que otras personas indeseables (entiéndase los de mi escuela y los novios de una chicas molestas) me han estado contactando para fastidiarme, como si no fuera suficiente ya hacerlo durante clases, ahora se actualizan haciéndolo en línea. Así que por favor, avisen para no ponerlos en la lista negra o en no admitir.

**Avisos Legales (Derecho de Autor):** Todos los personajes de **Saint Seiya** son propiedad Legítima y Legal de su autor y creador **_Masami Kurumada_**, yo los uso como medio de diversión únicamente y desahogo. La historia y los versos que en ella aparecen son de mi propiedad, (hay dos nombres únicamente que sí son basados en dos personas reales).

**–†–†–†–†–†–**

**–†–**_ Behind My Sad Eyes _**–†–**

**–§–§–§–§–§–**

Ikki, uno de los mejores jugadores del equipo de soccer de la preparatoria, y con la cercanía de un torneo, siempre se quedaba después de clases a entrenar junto a sus demás compañeros. Shun, su hermano menor, se había rehusado a entrar en el equipo, no es que le desagradara el fútbol, era sólo que no era del tipo de chicos atléticos y ágiles para ello.

Como hermanos tan apegados que eran, cada mañana llegaban juntos a la escuela y la mayoría de las veces, regresaban de igual forma cuando salía; vivía en un apartamento solos ya que su madre había muerto cuando Shun apenas tenía tres años, por lo que en la mente del peliverde no se albergaban grandes recuerdos de ella; su padre no se había hecho cargo de ellos después de eso, enviándolos a estudiar a internados de donde raras veces salieron. Ellos no salían y su padre nunca los iba a visitar, no le importaban las peleas de Ikki ni las excelentes notas de Shun, simplemente para él, no tenía hijos. Ikki le guardaba mucho rencor por eso, lo odiaba más por lo que le hacía a Shun que a él, ya que su hermano siempre dio lo mejor de sí para que su padre estuviera orgulloso, pero simplemente lo ignoraba, sin importarle nada. Tuvieron que vivir lo mismo durante años, hasta que en un accidente su padre murió, dejándolos solos y al fin en la tan deseada libertad.

Las cosas iban viento en popa para ellos, pero debido al equipo de fútbol, tareas y trabajos de medio tiempo que ambos tenían, para ahorrar dinero, se comenzaban a distanciar. Todo parecía normal para Ikki, pero comenzaba a notar que Shun estaba algo raro desde unos meses atrás, había cambiado sus gustos en música, su ropa, la decoración de su habitación, remplazando todo eso por cosas más oscuras, más dark y góticas, como Shun se lo había tratado de explicar un día.

Había cambiado muchas de sus cosas, comenzaba a tener cierta afición por los tipos de cruces y ángeles/demonios, conseguía de una u otra forma rosas blancas y las pintaba de negro, o en el mejor de los casos para Shun, logró encontrar a una persona que le podía proporcionar de ese tipo de rosas pidiéndole algo a cambio, no era dinero o cosas valiosas, sino algo más, nunca le dijo a Ikki que era, pero le aseguraba que no era nada malo, mucho menos ilegal, para que no comenzara a espiarlo o hurgar en sus cosas. Varias veces llegaron hasta la puerta del apartamento ramos de seis rosas negras atadas con un lazo escarlata y una nota que nunca lograba leer.

Para Ikki, eso era algo normal, mientras Shun estuviera feliz y bien, no tenía nada de qué preocuparse, pero las cosas cambiaron, Shun comenzaba a llega más tarde de lo normal, se salía de clases, dejaba de hacer tareas, se comportaba de formas distintas con las personas; con unos, era amable, tranquilo, mientras que con otros, se comportaba sarcástico y en dado punto cruel o indiferente.

Esa mañana en especial había tomado la decisión de hablar con él y preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba, pero no le había resultado; Shun se había despertado antes que él y desayunado solo. Mientras Ikki hacía lo mismo, el peliverde se quedó encerrado en su habitación escuchando música que poco (por no decir que nada) le agradaba a Ikki, unas por su ritmo, forma de interpretarlas o las letras de las mismas, el tipo de bandas o porque simplemente no le agradaba la forma de vestir de los interpretes. Después de desayunar, se arregló para ir a la escuela, mientras Shun se duchaba. Había perdido esa oportunidad, pero tal vez camino a la escuela conseguiría algo.

Shun se había demorado mucho, así que decidió adelántense para llegar a la escuela. Al llegar, se quedó junto a la puerta principal, esperando por Shun y verlo entrar en el salón, ya que le habían llegado rumores de que últimamente no entraba o se salía mintiendo que iba a la enfermería porque se sentía mal. Faltaba poco para que las clases comenzaran cuando lo vio en la esquina de la calle, caminaba con toda tranquilidad y mirando al piso, de vez en vez, levantaba la vista y miraba el cielo para luego dirigirla al frente y ver la escuela como si se tratase de un lugar de torturas.

–¿Por qué demoraste tanto? –le regañó Ikki cuando llegó junto a él.

–Por nada, no quería salir de la ducha. –le respondió y siguió su camino dejándolo atrás.

–Si hoy te despertaste temprano, ¿por qué no te duchaste antes?

–Porque no quise.

–Deja de actuar de esa forma.

–¿Actuar? –se detuvo dejando unos pasos de distancia de su hermano. –Mjh... ja... ¿qué sabes tu de actuar?... –murmuró por lo bajo sin que lo escuchara y continuó su camino.

–Shun... –lo iba a detener sujetándolo del brazo izquierdo, pero Shun se volteó justo a tiempo esquivando la mano de Ikki por apenas centímetros. –Quiero hablar contigo muy seriamente.

–¿Qué?... ¿ya te salió lo paternal? jaja...

–No lo digo en broma. –acotó con seriedad y resistiendo las ganas de regañarle por la forma en como le había respondido. –Quiero que...

–Quieres hm... bien... es una orden...

–¡Basta Shun, durante la hora del almuerzo te buscaré y hablaremos de todo esto. –de no ser porque ya todo estaban entrando a los salones, estaría dando una escena muy divertida al resto de los alumnos. –Vete a tu salón, yo te buscaré un rato más.

–Como órdenes, hermano. –hizo un ademán de reverencia y en tono sarcástico se despidió y entró al edificio.

Ikki se quedó observando por unos momentos... No, ese no era Shun, pero... ¿qué era lo que lo hacía cambiar, ¿qué fue lo que lo hizo de esa forma?... toda su mente era abarcada por Shun y la forma en cómo había cambiado prácticamente de la noche a la mañana.

Shun caminaba de lo más tranquilo al salón, no faltó mucho para que Ikki le diera alcance y lo viera entrar, después de lo cual, se fue a su respectivo salón.

Las clases pasaron rápido para Ikki, llegando al fin la hora del almuerzo se dirigió al salón de Shun a buscarlo.

–Shun. –le llamó desde la puerta, pero no estaba.

–¿Buscas a tu hermano? –le preguntó un grupillo de chicos que estaban desayunando en el salón.

–¿Dónde está?

–Terminando la primera clase salió del salón.

–¿A dónde fue?

–Ni idea, no somos sus niñeros. Pero eso sí, no a regresado. –Ikki no esperó más y se fue del lugar. –¡De nada! –le gritó con sarcasmo el joven desde el salón.

No era la primera vez que se lo decían; que Shun dejaba las clases y no regresaba hasta que le diera la gana. Iba en busca de su hermano a los árboles tras el edificio donde antes desayunaban, pero se encontró con uno de sus profesores, con el que precisamente estaba más bajo en calificaciones y lo entretuvo hasta ya terminada la hora del almuerzo. Decepcionado por ello, regresó a su salón sin siquiera ver a uno de sus amigos y preguntarle si habían visto a Shun.

Entró de nueva cuenta al salón, donde ya el maestro más estricto lo esperaba con una prueba. En verdad, ese no parecía ser el día de Ikki. Durante dos horas tuvo que permanecer en el salón terminando el dichoso examen, después de eso, tenía clases de deportes y después la practica con el equipo de fútbol, por lo que no tuvo el mínimo tiempo para buscar a su hermano.

El entrenamiento estaba por dar comienzo, al menos en esta clase, vería a sus compañeros y amigos y les preguntaría acerca de Shun.

–¡Hey, Hyoga! –le llamó Ikki antes de comenzar el entrenamiento.

–¿Huh?... Ah, Ikki ¿Qué?

–¿Has visto a Shun?

–Mm... hace rato, como a las once treinta, cuando me sacaron de clase de Historia lo vi ir al techo, llevaba su mochila, pensé que tenía clase libre.

–No, ha estado algo raro estos días.

–Sí, lo he notado. No debe ser nada, tal vez está cansado por trabajos que tiene, todos los maestros hablan de él como el mejor estudiante.

–Hablando de estar en boca de todos...

–No te quejes, él es el mejor en Lengua Extranjera y Literatura, mientras que tu el mejor goleador de la escuela y con el cual ganaremos otra vez este año el campeonato, ¿verdad? –le pasa el brazo por los hombros en un abraza amistoso encaminándolo al campo

–Sí, aha...

Antes de volver a preguntarle algo más, el silbato del entrenador se escuchó, llamando la atención de todos para reunirse en el campo y comenzar.

Durante el descanso, Ikki aprovechó para hablar con Seiya, uno de sus amigos y amigo de Shun también.

–Seiya, ¿viste a Shun hoy?

–¿Shun? eres su hermano, ¿no? Tú deberías saberlo.

–No te burles, eres el menos indicado para ello.

–Ok, Ok... pues... creo que lo vi pasar a las bodegas hoy...

–¿Bodegas, ¿y a qué?

–Yo que voy a saber, yo estaba en el salón a esa hora.

–¿A qué hora fue eso?

–Si estaba cabeceando y tenía algo de hambre... creo que como a las nueve veinte o quince, era temprano porque no había nadie en los patios aún.

–¿Cómo lo viste? te sacaron de clases otra vez por quedarte dormido –le dijo en tono de burla.

–No, lo vi por la ventana, traía su mochila y parecía que tenía prisa.

Reiniciado el juego, mientras trataba de quitarle el balón a Shiryou, le hizo la misma pregunta que al castaño y el rubio.

–Debe ser importante... porque van perdiendo... y este tipo de distracción... no les ayudará a ganar... –hablaba entre jadeos por el esfuerzo en el partido.

–Responde y te dejaré ganar esta vez.

–Ganaremos de todas formas. –hace un pase a Seiya que mantiene el balón para después regresárselo. –Bueno... lo vi como a eso de las diez treinta, mas o menos.

–¿A dónde iba o dónde lo viste?

–Cerca del laboratorio... yo tenía clase ahí y estábamos saliendo cuando lo vi... parecía que estaba esperando a que se desocupara el salón, no se, se veía raro.

–¿Lo viste entrar?

–Cuando me vio, me ignoró y se fue como si nada... después me quedé espiándolo y lo vi entrar, iba entrar tras él pero Aioria me distrajo y sólo lo vi salir.

–¿No viste nada más?...

–No... lo siento.

–No, no tienes por qué.

–No, por eso no, por esto. –y gracias a su distracción, hace caer al peliazul y su equipo gana gracias al gol que Seiya anotó. –No deberías distraerte en un juego.

–Muy gracioso. –le respondió con sarcasmo mientras el pelilargo lo ayudaba a ponerse en pie.

Después del juego, todos los chicos se fueron a las regaderas para una ducha rápida, mientras unos bromeaban o hacían comentarios del partido, Ikki estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no abarcaban nada que no fuera su hermano.

–"_Bodegas, laboratorio y en el techo... ¿por qué está actuando así?"_ –termina de ponerse la polera y sale de los vestidores, chocando accidentalmente con Shaka. –Lo siento, no te vi Shaka.

–Estás preocupado por Shun, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué?... ¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Te vi preguntarle a Seiya y a Shiryou durante el partido.

–Sí, ha estado raro de un tiempo acá. Ya no entra a clases y esta mañana sólo entró a la primera y luego se desapareció como si nada.

–Lo vi hace rato, antes de que comenzara el entrenamiento.

–¿Dónde estaba?

–En los baños, no se veía muy bien, estaba pálido y parecía débil. ¿No ha comido bien?

–Si da tres bocados a su comida, son muchos. ¿Hablaste con él cuando lo viste?

–Lo intenté, pero primero me ignoró, cuando traté de tomarlo del brazo, se alejó de mi, como si temiera que lo lastimara o algo. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría. Traté de persuadirlo de ir a la enfermería, pero sólo me gritó que no me metiera donde no me llamaban y se fue corriendo. –hubo un breve silencio, y Shaka continuó hablando. –¿Has hablado con él?

–Lo he intentado en verdad, pero siempre me da evasivas o me responde como a ti. Esta mañana, por ejemplo, lo estuve esperando para venir a la escuela y sólo me gritó desde el baño que me fuera sin él, que llegaría a tiempo.

–Si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en pedirla.

–Gracias, nos vemos. –se despide del joven de larga cabellera dorada y se aleja del lugar.

Ya a una distancia prudente, y revisando que nadie lo viera, entró de nueva cuenta el edificio y se dirigió al salón de Shun. Todos los salones estaban vacíos y las puertas cerradas, no había forma de entrar, pero Ikki se las ingenió para ello. Entró con cautela al salón, caminando por las filas hasta llegar al lugar donde Shun se sentaba siempre; la ultima banca junto a la ventana. Sabía de antemano que los de intendencia sólo limpiaban las bancas superficialmente, nunca revisaban si había libros u otras cosas en los bancos. Revisó el banco superficialmente, no había nada raro, estaba tallado de unas partes y en otras parecía haber rasguños hechos con pluma o algún otro objeto. Cuando revisó la parte donde guardaba sus libros, encontró varios papeles, pañuelos y algodones, además de varías navajas pequeñas y cristales rotos. Sacó todo eso y lo revisó con detenimiento; los algodones tenían un olor a alcohol y agua oxigenada levemente, los pañuelos estaban manchados con más sangre que los algodones y también despedía ese olor. Dejó eso a un lado, tal vez no era nada, un accidente tal vez, así que se concentró en el papel que tenía en sus manos, lo desdobló y comenzó a leer la inconfundible letra de su hermano.

**–†– **_POV_** –†–**

_Nunca sospecharán hasta que sea demasiado tarde para ellos... Cómo sospechar de aquel que siempre sonríe, de aquel que siempre está tranquilo aunque sus burlas le carcoman el alma, de ese pobre he indefenso que no pude salir de la sombra de su hermano, de ese pobre patético que terminara con sus vidas de la forma más dolorosa que hayan imaginado..._

_Cada día es la misma rutina para mí; despertar y recibir las ordenes de mi superior, caminar a mi maldito encierro que todos llaman escuela, entrar en este infierno con esos demonios llamados compañeros... no, creo que los mismos demonios son mejores que ellos, mis 'compañeros' son simplemente patéticos, no merecen vivir... y yo me encargaré de ello..._

_¿Por quién comenzar?... no habría de donde escoger... creo que para tener un comienzo histórico, debería empezar por matar a quienes me han jodido cada maldito día desde que llegué a esta escuela, la linda parejita de Hely y Dran, la perra puta y el estúpido fresa... sí, creo que sería bueno comenzar por ellos, ya muertos, los demás serán fáciles, sin sus reyes que les den ordenes, serán como mansos corderos esperando por ser desmembrados..._

_Prácticamente los puedo ver ya... ella, tirada en medio del salón, con unas cortadas en el cuello, brazos, muñecas, marcas en el rostro y enmarcada por un bello cuadro carmesí oscuro, pero lo mejor de todo, suplicando por ayuda y sus ojos reflejando el dolor y el gran temor... sí, simplemente bello._

_A él, tratando de defenderse inútilmente con sus estúpidos ataque... por favor... pero después, acorralado en un rincón del salón, pidiendo que lo deje y que jamás me hará algo otra vez... lastima... debió pensarlo antes de desatar a la bestia, lo puedo ver claramente, lo tomo por los cabellos, lo azoto hasta que me canse y después... simplemente rasgo desde su cuellos hasta su vientre... una, y otra, y otra vez... mirar sus ojos fijamente y ver como con cada lagrima quedan más y más secos, sin vida... hacerlo llorar lagrimas de sangre como me lo hicieron pasar a mi, pasar el filo de mi daga desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, semejando lagrimas... y al final... simplemente dejarlo tener una muerte lenta y dolorosa..._

_Los demás... ¡ja!... muertos de miedo... tratando de escapar... pero no lo lograrán, dónde sea y cuándo sea, los encontraré y terminaré... ¿'Mis amigos'? se hacían llamar más de uno, aún cuando de mi no sabía NADA, preguntando por qué y llorando por esas muertes inservibles... servirán de escarmiento a los demás, para que me dejen tranquilo... ¡para que me dejen en paz!_

**–†– **_End POV_** –†–**

–E-esto... debe ser una broma... Shun no pudo haber escrito esto... –con las manos temblando por la impresión, guardó el papel en su bolsillo y salió corriendo del lugar, sin importarle que alguien lo viera o dejar la puerta abierta.

Bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, pero al salir de estas, por desgracia, chocó contra alguien, para su suerte resultó ser Seiya que había salido de las duchas.

–¿Qué te pasa Ikki, ¿qué haces tan tarde en los salones?

–No... nada...

–Parece que viste un fantasma... ¿estás bien?...

–¿Dónde dices que viste a Shun esta mañana?

–Iba a las bodegas, ya te lo había dicho, pero ¿por qué?.. ¡OYE espérame Ikki! –sin darle tiempo a nada, Ikki sale corriendo a las bodegas, seguido de Seiya que se había preocupado al verlo así.

Al llegar a las bodegas estas estaban cerradas con candado.

–¡Rayos! –gritó Ikki pateando la puerta con enfado.

–¡Calmado, ¿Qué pasa?

–¡Busca algo para romper esta maldita cosa!

–No es necesario, tranquilo. –dijo buscando entre sus bolsillos y sacar un juego de llaves. –Tengo duplicados.

–¡Dame eso! –se las arrebata y comienza a buscar la que abra el candado. –¿Por qué tienes esto?

–Un día las encontré tiradas y antes de regresarlas, les saqué copia, nunca se sabe para que puedas necesitarlas. –Ikki encuentra por fin la llave que abre el candado, abre la puerta y entran en la bodega.

Estaba muy oscura, casi no se veía bien, Seiya buscaba algún interruptor de luz o algo para iluminar el lugar.

–¡Aja! ya encontré el apagador. –lo presiona y ambos se quedan en silencio ante ese hallazgo. –Por los Dioses... quién... hizo esto...

Las paredes tenían marcas de puños ensangrentados, mancas de sangre en el piso y bolsas de algodones usados, botellas de alcohol vacías y numerosas navajas, cutters, vendajes y telas manchadas de sangre seca e incluso bisturís bañados en sangre, trozos de ropa con las mismas marcas y papeles tirados por todos lados...

–Dioses... ¿quién haría algo así?... –las manos le tiemblan por el temor, pasando levemente su mano y tocar las marcas en los muros –Sólo un maniático podría hacer... es-to... –guardó silencio al recordar que fue Shun el único que entró a ese lugar durante todo el día... –Ikki...

Ikki no salía de su shock, miraba el lugar centímetro a centímetro, reconociendo varias cosas en el suelo; tres cutters que vio a Shun comprar semanas antes, los papeles con las mismas marcas que la que vio en el salón, poleras de Shun que daba por perdidas, entre otras...

–... Seiya... –le llamó a penas audible. –Le diste las llaves de este lugar a alguien más... ¿a Shun?...

–...

–¡Responde!

–... sí... le comenté hace mucho y me las pidió... dijo que usaría este lugar para descansar... y-yo... n-nunca pensé... que era para esto... Ikki lo juro... no lo sabía...

Ikki no le respondió nada, sólo tomó otro de los papeles que estaba tirado y lo comenzó a leer para sí mismo...

**–†– _POV_ –†–**

_Un lugar solitario... es todo lo que pido... un pequeño lugar donde me dejen ser como soy, un lugar donde no me den órdenes, donde me dejen tomar mis propias decisiones... siempre he vivido en una burbuja de cristal... pero ese cristal cada día se va haciendo pesazos al igual que mi corazón... si es que aún lo tengo..._

_Siempre he sido el débil, al que todos lo tiene que proteger y cuidar a toda costa, pero, ¿qué pasa cuando esa protección te quita hasta la vida?... qué pasa cuando ya no eres libre para saber qué vestir, qué comer, qué pensar... Nada... simplemente estás muerto en vida, sólo eres lo que ellos quieren ver, usas mascaras todo el tiempo para no decepcionarlos... te mientes a ti mismo por darle gusto a los demás... no es sacrificio... es una maldita condena que vivirás hasta que mueras... y aún así... tal vez ni te dejen morir en paz..._

_Dicen que aquellos que terminan con su vida con sus propias manos, están destinados a ir al infierno, que se les negará la entrada al cielo y el paraíso... pero yo no quiero ir al infierno... ni al cielo... yo sólo quiero encontrar un lugar al que pertenezco... un lugar donde pueda encontrar a quién me escuche y abrace cuando lo necesite... un lugar que no sea tan frío y cruel... un lugar donde mis fantasía y sueños se puedan hacer realidad..._

_¡Déjenme ir a el!... ¡Déjenme ser libre al fin!... Quiero encontrarlo ese lugar... ¡Quiero encontrar a mi Ángel de la Oscuridad!..._

**–†– _End POV_ –†–**

Esas líneas estaban borrosas, muestra de que unas lagrimas amargas fueron derramadas junto con gotas de sangre al momento de escribirse...

–Ikki, Shun necesita ayuda... –le dijo titubeante ante la reacción que tendría el peliazul.

–Lo se...

–Ayuda profesional...

–... Lo se... espero... poder hacer algo para ayudarlo...

–Tienes que regresar a casa de inmediato.

–Lo se. –con eso, Ikki sale del lugar, dejando a Seiya cerrando la puerta del lugar para que nada de eso sea descubierto.

A mitad de camino, Ikki se para en seco, como si hubiese olvidado algo y lo recordara de pronto.

–¿Ikki, ¿qué te pasa, ¡tienes que regresar!

–El laboratorio... – murmuró y salió corriendo a dicho lugar, seguido nuevamente por Seiya que no lo dejaría solo.

Al llegar al laboratorio, encontraron la puerta entre abierta, pensando que tal vez sería alguien de la limpieza, entraron con sumo cuidado y silencio. Sin darse cuenta, aquel que en ese lugar se hallaba, también comenzaba a salir, con el mismo sigilo de un felino, pero terminaron por chocar al estar cerca de la puerta.

–¡AAhhh, ¿Seiya, ¿Ikki, ¿qué hacen acá?

–¿Shiryou, ¡Casi nos matas del susto!

–¿Qué haces aquí, Shiryou? –preguntó Ikki tranquilizándose al verlo.

–Vine a ver si encontraba alguna pista de que Shun estuviera aquí o qué fue lo que se llevó.

–¿Y qué encontraste?

–Nada bueno... ven Ikki. –se acercan a uno de los armario y lo abre, dejando ver varias probetas, frascos, matraces y demás cosas necesarias para el laboratorio.

El pelilargo toma una caja azul y letras blancas, en las que decía "Bisturís de laboratorio" y se la entrega a Ikki, que desconcertado la toma.

–¿Y esto qué?

–Revísala.

Ikki le hace caso, abre la caja pero en esta sólo hay tres bisturís aún en su empaque.

–¿Y?

–Durante la clase, yo fui el encargado de sacar y guardar las cosas del laboratorio, cuando vi esta caja, estaba aún sellada, no había sido usada por nadie.

–Eso no prueba nada, Shiryou, otros grupos también entran al laboratorio. –le dice Seiya.

–Mira este horario. –cierra una de las puertas en la que esta el horario de laboratorio, y está marcado que ese día, sólo un grupo entraría a ese lugar. –y ese grupo fueron los de mi clase, en la mañana.

–¿La caja estaba cerrada? –preguntó Ikki, sin dejar de ver lo que tenía en sus manos.

–Así es. Pero no sólo eso, faltan dos botellas de alcohol y una bolsa de algodón.

–¿A qué hora viste a Shun entrar?

–A las diez treinta.

–Después de estar en la bodega... –murmuró Seiya.

–El techo... –dijo Ikki, dejando la caja en una de las mesas y salir corriendo del lugar, dejando atrás a los chicos.

–¡Espéranos! –gritaron el pelicastaño y el pelinegro.

Ikki los ignoró y corrió hasta llegar a las escaleras que conducían al techo, las subió con tanta rapidez que varias veces estuvo por caer, pero aún así, continuó hasta poder ver la puerta que conducía al techo. Sin esperar a sus amigos, la abrió de golpe sin fijarse en nada.

–¡Aaaaghh, ¡Fíjate pendejo!

–¿Hyoga?

–¿Ikki, ¿qué haces aquí?

–Yo debería preguntarte lo mismo.

–Como te vi muy preocupado por Shun, vine a ver si lo encontraba aquí aún... pero sólo encontré... algo desagradable... –terminó murmurando.

–¿Qué encontraste? –se aleja de la puerta y recorre el lugar con la mirada, pero no nota nada extraño. –Pero aquí...

–Acá, del otro lado. –le interrumpió señalando el lado por el que Ikki había salido.

Hyoga se adelantó y señaló a Ikki un rincón, entre el muro de seguridad y el pequeño cuarto por el que había salido. En ese rincón, estaba tirado un pañuelo negro, cubriendo algo, Ikki se inclinó para ver que era...

–¡Ikki! –gritó Seiya al abrir la puerta, seguido de Shiryou.

–Acá. –dijo sin amino el rubio soviético.

–¿Hyoga? Pensé que ya te había ido.

–No, vine a buscar a Shun... y me encontré con esto...

Ikki había retirado el pañuelo por completo, debajo de éste había una mancha de sangre seca, algo grande para ser de una simple cortada accidental, además también había varios algodones manchado, una de las botellas de alcohol casi vacía, vendajes manchados también de ese carmesí, vidrios rotos, un cutter negro y varios repuestos manchados de sangre, al igual que los bisturís faltantes y otra hoja, manchada por sangre, las marcas de los dedos de Shun, debido a lo fino y delgados de estos, era fácil de deducir.

El peliazul la tomó y desdobló, comenzó a leer en silencio ante las miradas de preocupación de sus amigos.

**–†– _POV_ –†–**

_De pequeño, siempre le temí a estar solo y al dolor... pero ahora, esos miedos quedaron atrás, al igual que ese pequeño miedoso que para todo necesitaba de los demás... no, ya no... ahora la soledad me agrada, me gusta estar solo, mirar el cielo y perderme en su inmensidad, mirar la luna y ver su hermosura, ver las nubes viajar libremente y ver los copos caer como finas plumas de ángeles... sí... me gusta la soledad... me gusta el dolor, ya qué más puedo sentir, si me han quitado mi felicidad, me han quitado mi ingenuidad a base de dolores y frías enseñanzas, me lo han quitado ya todo, no me queda ni mi libertad para disfrutarla... me gusta sentir el dolor recorrer mis puños, me gusta sentir el fino dolor que produce el filo de una navaja, me agrada aún más, ver ese liquido carmesí salir de mi piel, salir de mis venas... sí... me gusta ese dolor... es lo único que puedo sentir ya..._

_Siento el filo tocar mi piel... aún después de tantas veces que lo he hecho, me continúan temblando las manos... no por temor, sino por embeleso de ver el filo abrir la piel, por querer hacer el corte más profundo y ver como mi sangre deja mi cuerpo... cada gota de sangre representa una lagrima que ya no lloraré... cada marca en mi piel es cada dolor y tristeza que me han hecho pasar..._

_Una a una, poco a poco las gotas de sangre van manchando mis ropas blancas... pureza... ja, dicen que el blanco significa la pureza, no lo creo, ya no lo creo... después de hacerme esto ya no soy digno de usar el blanco, ya que mi ingenuidad y pureza se perdieron hace mucho tiempo... cuando gracias a él, logré saber lo que en verdad era yo..._

_¿Un ángel, ¿un demonio?... no sé en verdad... tiene rostro de ángel pero es un demonio... un bello demonio con alas de ángel... tal vez... no sabría describirlo en palabras... es... simplemente perfecto..._

_Gracias le doy al destino, por haberlo puesto en mi camino, gracias le doy por haberle conocido... pero en especial, se lo agradezco a él, Ángel Oscuro, por abrir mis ojos y dejarme libre de esa jaula de cristal... gracias, se lo agradeceré hasta la muerte... pidiendo perderla por mis manos... o perderla en las suyas..._

_No le odio por lo que me ha hecho, ni por lo que me ha enseñado... se que no estoy hecho para eso, nunca lo podré hacer, nunca podría odiar... no podría odiar a quien me a ayudo a ver la vida por fin en la forma que es... fría, cruel, en soledad y donde sólo los más fuertes sobrevivirán en el día final... gracias, gracias por darme la vida y por mostrármela como es en verdad... gracias por quitármela, porque a su lado, el dolor no existe, no existe la tristeza, no existe el cariño ni el amor... no existe nada... no sientes nada... ya no puedo sentir nada..._

_Sólo le pido algo a ese Ángel Oscuro... que no deje de mirarme, hasta que la última gota de vida caiga de mí ser, hasta que la última gota de sangre caiga de mis venas, hasta que la última lágrima caiga de mi rostro y caiga en sus manos, bañadas por una vida que se extingue... mi vida..._

**–†– _End POV_ –†–**

Los ojos de Ikki no daban crédito a lo que leía... ¿hacía cuanto tiempo que Shun se hacía eso?... ¿Era por eso que usaba los vendaje? era esa la razón por la que usaba los protectores o muñequeras todo el tiempo, incluso, cuando dormía. Era eso lo que ocultaba bajo las mangas de su ropa... no... ese ya no era su hermano, su Shun... había cambiado por completo... pero... ¿por qué?...

Sin decir nada, sólo guardó el papel junto con los otros que había encontrado y regresando por donde entró, se encaminó hasta los baños, seguido siempre de sus amigos.

El rostro de Seiya, Shiryou y Hyoga, sólo era el reflejo de preocupación que Ikki tenía, nadie daba crédito a lo que habían visto. Estaban en un shock, ¿cómo era posible que alguien como Shun cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo?...

Ikki se dirigió a paso firme al último lugar donde habían visto a Shun: los baños.

La puerta estaba abierta, al parecer, en cualquier momento entrarían para hacer la limpieza, pero poco le importó al peliazul; entró y uno a uno, fue abriendo las puertas individuales de los baños hasta llegar al último que había.

Abrió lentamente, esperando encontrarse con las mismas escenas que antes; los algodones, el alcohol, las navajas, la sangre seca y los papeles con esas palabras que parecían escritas por cualquier otra persona, menos su Shun. Al abrirla por completo no encontró nada fuera de lo normal: el inodoro, un cesto y las paredes pintadas como siempre estaban. En el cesto, pudo ver la playera blanca que Shun usaba, estaba también la botella faltante de alcohol casi a la mitad, junto a esto, estaba la bolsa de algodón vacía y unos vendajes usados; todos mancados de sangre.

–Es la playera de Shun... –murmuró Shiryou recogiéndola. –Parece... que perdió mucha sangre...

–Tenemos que encontrarlo, debe estar débil por eso. –la preocupación de Seiya era más que notoria a comparación de los demás que mantenían la calma y no pensaban en lo peor.

–Shaka lo vio aquí... pero no tengo idea de dónde esté... –Ikki estaba derrotado, cuando Shiryou levantó la polera de su hermano, se había recargado en el muro y deslizado por este hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. –No tengo idea... de dónde esté... o cómo esté...

–No ganaremos nada si nos quedamos aquí, será mejor que salgamos a buscarlo, aún es temprano, tal vez lo encontremos de camino a tu casa, Ikki. –Hyoga lo toma del brazo para levantarlo mientras le decía esas palabras, que había tenido efecto en el peliazul.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo de la escuela, cada uno tomó rumbo distinto, a los lugares que Shun solía visitar, rogando por encontrarlo pronto.

Hyoga había ido a una tienda de música, varias veces había visto al peliverde entrar y quedarse horas viendo los discos y al final salir con las manos vacías, pero con uno que otro chico que compartía sus nuevos gustos.

Shiryou fue a la tienda de antigüedades cerca del centro comercial, ya que Shun le había comentado que en ese lugar había unos ancianos, dueños del local, que al ver lo encantado que estaba el joven con los objetos, le ofrecieron empleo de medio tiempo y así poder ver y conocer de todo lo que había ahí.

Seiya fue al parque que quedaba de camino a la escuela; varias veces, después de que Ikki y Shun peleaban, encontraba al peliverde sentado en uno de los columpios meciéndose sin importarle nada, sin hacer el menor ruido o prestar atención a su alrededor, simplemente ahí, sentado mirando a la nada.

Ikki, por último, lo fue a buscar al río, lugar que a ambos les gustaba visitar, para recordar cuando eran pequeños y arrojaban piedras al agua o simplemente se quedaban sentados mirando el cielo. Tiempo después, cuando Ikki se comenzó a distanciar de su hermano, lo encontraba en el mismo lugar, con un cuaderno en la piernas y escuchando música, mirando el cielo teñido de rojo y esperar la negra noche.

Llegó a ese lugar, pero no había nada, ni rastro de que hubiera estado ahí horas antes. Permaneció ahí por unos momentos, pensando en dónde podría estar o si estaba bien. Parecía que se lo había tragado la tierra, no había señal alguna de dónde podría estar. Lo que Ikki más temía, era que Shun había perdido demasiada sangre y debía estar muy débil... ¿y si se ha desmayado, ¿y si lo atacaron? y si...

**–†–†–†–**

Pasaron horas, la noche por fin había caído en la ciudad. Cuatro jóvenes preocupados, caminaban de hospital en hospital, llamando a todos sus conocidos y preguntando a los oficiales acerca de un joven de cabellos y bellos ojos verdes, pero todo era en vano, ¿había desaparecido acaso?

Ya entrada la noche, las nubes comenzaban a cubrir el cielo, presagiando una posible tormenta. Aún así, esos jóvenes continuaban con su búsqueda, aún quedaban esperanzas de encontrarlo sano y salvo en el último rincón de la ciudad, lejano y solitario, misterioso y hechizante: el templo abandonado.

Sonaba la media noche para cuando llegaron ahí, la tormenta estaba en su auge y no tenía piedad por nada, pareciera que lloraba la perdida de uno de sus hijos cual madre protectora. Al llegar, la majestuosa construcción gótica se alzaba frente a ello, los años habían sido crueles con ella, ya que sus muros y estatuas estaban en malas condiciones, pero aún así, igual de imponentes que años, siglos atrás lo fueron. Los rayos de la tormenta iluminaban el lugar de vez en vez, mostrando el camino que debería seguir para entrar.

Las puertas se abrieron con un tétrico rechinido que se escuchó por todo el lugar, las sombras de los cuatro jóvenes empapados se mostraba en los finos pisos acabados por los años. Los rayos de la tormenta ayudaban a que se mostraran frente a ellos extrañas y bestiales sombras, pero todas ellas productos de su imaginación que jugaba con ellos y su gran preocupación.

–Debe estar aquí. –la voz de Ikki se escuchó hacer eco en el lugar.

–Este lugar es grande, tendremos que separarnos para buscarlo. –propuso el pelilargo.

–Hyoga, ve con Ikki, yo voy con Shiryou. –el resto asintió. –Bien, no veremos aquí en... ¿hora y media? –en silencio, sólo afirmaron nuevamente. –De acuerdo. Nos veremos aquí entonces. –Seiya junto a Shiryou se encaminan a inspeccionar el ala derecha del lugar, mientras Ikki y Hyoga iban en la otra dirección.

Sus pasos hacían eco en el lugar, mientras, en el exterior, la tormenta parecía no tener fin, retumbando los truenos que hacían cimbrar las paredes del recinto, y las gotas de lluvia golpeaban sin piedad los acabados techos y los gastados vidrios de los ventanales. Las sombras de dos jóvenes se veían pasar junto a estos, uno de cabellos dorados como el sol, y el otro azules como el profundo mar. Caminaban prácticamente sin rumbo fijo, sólo guiados por sus intuiciones, adentrándose más en ese oscuro lugar.

Llegaron a un punto donde había dos pasillos, una nueva separación se tendría que hacer.

–Iré por la derecha. –propuso el soviético, a lo que Ikki asintió. –A pasado media hora de que nos separamos de Seiya y Shiryou, nos vemos aquí en media hora más para regresar con ellos. –Ikki sólo asintió y tomó el camino de la izquierda en el mismo silencio. –Ikki –el aludido se detuvo en seco al escucharlo. –Lo encontraremos y estará bien, verás que no es nada lo que le pasa. –le animo.

–Eso espero... –dijo con un hilo de voz antes de reanudar su camino.

–Yo también... –murmuró para sí Hyoga.

Ikki caminaba guiándose de la pared, sólo la luz de los constantes relámpagos era la que lo ayudaba a ver el camino. Caminó sin rumbo por un momento, hasta que le pareció escuchar unos pasos cerca de él.

–¿Shun, ¿Shun eres tu? –corrió hacía donde él creía que provenían esos pasos, pero no había nada.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante eso. Su imaginación le jugaba bromas otra vez... o es que acaso había otras personas además de ellos cuatro...

Continuó su camino hasta llegar frente a unos ventanales, por los que la luz de los relámpagos entraba. Se acercó lentamente, agudizando su oído para escuchar algo, pero la lluvia era tal y golpeaba con tanta fuerza los cristales que no le dejaban escuchar con claridad.

Casi salía del oscuro pasillo, podía ver los ventanales a unos cuantos metros de él, pero antes de salir, escuchó nuevamente unos pasos y una voz que murmuraba algo, era débil, con un tono que sólo una persona en todo el mundo podía tener; una mezcla de dulzura y amargura.

–Es una lastima que no haya llegado a ser alguien importante para ti...

–Si no lo fueras, ¿crees que estaría aquí ahora, ¿Crees que te hubiera ayudado a salir de ese precipicio en el que caíste?... ¿Crees que me hubiera preocupado por ti?

–No... creo que soy alguien a pesar de todo... no seré alguien importante como quería, pero tu lo eres para mi... tu eres él único que me ayudó cuando lo necesite, por eso, quería que tu fueras el único que me viera hacerlo... ver al fin mi debilidad y esta patética forma de escapar... uno menos para soportar, ¿no crees?

–No, no es así... –hubo un momento de silencio que a Ikki le pareció una eternidad... había reconocido esas voces a la perfección, pero había algo que le decía que no lo hiciera, que no interrumpiera aún.

–Después de todo, creo que no fui un buen alumno...

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Rompí dos de tus reglas... y una de ellas, la más importante...

–No me ames...

–No puedes mandarle a un corazón a quién amar...

–Pero sí a quién odiar...

–No... nunca te odiaría... fuiste mi salvación... eres alguien para mi... gracias...

–¿Por qué?

–Por salvarme... por ayudarme... por escucharme... por todo...

–¡Shun!

La voz de Ikki fue menguada por un estridente trueno que hizo resonar los cristales. Frente a él, en el centro de la habitación, el cuerpo de Shun yacía tendido en el piso, a un lado suyo, la figura de otro chico, Kannon, uno de sus compañeros estaba mirándolo. Se acercó corriendo hasta quedar junto a su hermano, al arrodillarse y levantar con cuidado el casi inerte cuerpo del peliverde, pudo notar el charco escarlata que rodeaba su cuerpo, la sangre que había manchado los pisos y las ropas de Shun, ese líquido emanaba de sus venas, cortadas desde las muñecas hasta el antebrazo, profundas y numerosas cortadas.

–¡Madito Kannon, ¡¿Por qué le hiciste esto! –gritaba con furia mientras lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas –¡Maldito mal nacido! –Kannon sólo permanecía en silencio, viendo el rostro de Shun.

–No... él no hizo nada...

–¡Shun! tranquilo, estarás bien pronto, irás a al hospital y ahí...

–No... ya no... no hay nada que hacer...

–¡No! No digas eso, estarás bien, regresarás a ser el mismo de antes, el chico alegre y divertido... no digas eso... por favor...

–No te culpes... por favor... no lo hagas... –su voz a penas era un hilo de voz y sus ojos a penas y se mantenían abiertos.

–¡Shun, ¡perdóname, ¡perdóname por favor! –las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus mejillas abrazando el cuerpo de Shun.

–No... tengo nada que perdonarte... tu no... hiciste nada intencional... –su voz se entrecortaba por el dolor.

–¡Shun, ¡Shun, ¡No cierres lo ojos por favor, ¡Has algo, Kannon!

–Ya no hay nada que hacer. –dijo con aparente calma, sin mostrar el más mínimo dolor de ver así a Shun.

–¡Es tu culpa, todo es tu culpa maldito!

–No... hermano... él no es el culpable... el fue... quién me ayudó siempre que... lo necesité... el fue mi salvación... y ahora... mi perdición... –una sonrisa de ironía se formó en sus pálidos labios mientras sus ojos trataban de ver los de aquel Ángel Oscuro. –Kanno... cumplirás lo que te pedí... ¿verdad?

–¡Shun, ¡Deja de hablar así, ¡Estarás bien!... estarás bien... –su voz se le quebraba cada vez más, las lagrimas no le permitían ver con claridad, sólo podía sentir como el cuerpo ente sus brazos perdía calor.

Unos brazos lo apartaron con cuidado del joven peliverde, tomando entre ellos al chico casi sin vida, abrazándolo sobreprotectoramente y acariciando esos hermosos cabellos manchados por el escarlata de la sangre.

–Lo cumplirás... ¿verdad?...

Intentó mover su mano para tocar ese rostro frente a él, pero ya no podía más. Al ver eso, Kannon estrechó el cuerpo de Shun y acarició su rostro. Kannon entrelazó su mano con la de Shun, que al sentir el tacto, intentó corresponderle de la misma forma, pero sus fuerzas se iban con cada respiro que daba.

–No dejes de mirarme... –susurró a penas audible viendo a sus ojos vacíos.

–No lo haré... –acercó sus labios hasta posar un beso suave en su frente.

–Gracias... por todo... –susurró con el último hilo de vida, mientras la fuerza de su mano se desvanecía, soltaban a Kannon, sus ojos perdían ese brillo de vida mientras los cerraba poco a poco, perdido en la mirada que lo había hechizado desde el momento en que lo vio. Ese Ángel de la Oscuridad acercó sus labios a los de Shun en apenas un roce, sintiendo la respiración del menor desaparecer poco a poco, para unir sus labios en el primer y último beso. Cuando se separó de él, acarició su rostro y los suaves cabellos.

–Adiós... para siempre... –murmuró dejando el cuerpo tendido en el suelo y colocando una rosa blanca teñida del rojo de la sangre del peliverde.

–Shun... ¡Shun, ¡Shun Despierta, ¡Shun, ¡SHUN! –los gritos de Ikki hacía eco por todo el lugar, movía el cuerpo ya sin vida de su pequeño hermano en un vano intento de hacerle reaccionar... todo era inútil ya... las lagrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos hasta llegar al rostro pálido en sus brazos. –¡SHUUUN!

–Así lo quiso él. –murmuró Kannon dándole la espalda a la trágica escena, después de grabar en su memoria ese rostro y la sutil sonrisa que en sus labios se quedó, grabando en su mente las últimas palabras que Shun le dedicó antes de que sus labios se sellaran y su vida se fuese con el viento.

Pasos apresurados se escucharon acercarse al lugar, mientras un fuerte viento golpeaba sin piedad una puerta, por la que momentos antes, Kannon dejaba el recinto y la lluvia limpiaba de su rostro de las marcas de sangre y unas gotas saladas que escaparon de sus fríos ojos, casi carentes de sentimientos.

La figura de ese imponente joven se perdió en la noche, cobijado por el manto de la Reina Noche que lloraba por la perdida de uno de sus hijos.

–Tenías una vida por seguir... pero preferiste esto... –murmuró dando una última mirada al Templo antes de perderse en la noche y que sus huellas fueran borradas por la lluvia.

En el interior del templo, Ikki se aferraba al cuerpo sin vida de Shun, llorando y pidiéndole perdón por todo, suplicando que todo fuera un sueño y que al despertar, la sonrisa de Shun y la alegría de sus ojos sería lo primero que vería... pero esa era la verdad... la cruel verdad que Shun quiso dejar atrás por fin...

**–§–†–§–_F I N_–§–†–§–**

Gracias por leer este fic y tomarle algo de interés, se esperan sus review con criticas y comentarios acerca de que si debería concentrarme más en este tipo de fics o no. Bueno, mientras lo piensan, yo me iré adelantando con unos de otras secciones de anime.

**†–Sayo–†**

–– **_I'll paint it on the walls, 'Cause I'm the one at fault _**––  
––**_Lo pintaré en las paredes, porque yo soy el que tiene la culpa_**––


End file.
